The present invention relates to self-propelled power driven scrubbing machines.
In co-pending Application Ser. No. 72,275, filed Sept. 15, 1970, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,488 there is disclosed a scrubbing machine that includes a mobile vehicle which mounts a scrubber head unit. In order to provide a vehicle of even greater maneuverability, better liquid pick up when turning in one direction and other advantages, this invention has been made.